The present application relates generally to a handle assembly for a vehicle door, and more particularly to a pull type handle.
For vehicle doors with a movable window glass, there is a need to assure that any mechanisms and other components within the vehicle door do not interfere with the movement of the glass. Accordingly, for mechanisms such as an outside door handle assembly, a minimum clearance is set between the window glass and the closest component of the door handle assembly, creating a packaging restriction. This packaging restriction, then, defines the minimum distance the outer door surface can be from the window.
A typical outside handle assembly for a vehicle door includes a bell crank that is used to activate a push cable or wire rod link to a latch assembly. The bell crank tends to extend a significant distance inward from the vehicle door outer panel, thus necessitating a large gap between the window glass and vehicle door outer panel. The packaging restriction, then, may cause the overall thickness of the vehicle door to be significantly greater than would otherwise be necessary.